The Questions
These diagnostic questions are used by Artie, and later by other agents, as a preventative tool in their work with the Warehouse. Although initially humorous and seemingly unrelated to any Warehouse work, at least one (question three) has been commented on and used to identify a situation involving an artifact. The Questions Known questions include: #Have you recently encountered something that you feel has affected your life? #While looking up do you have the sensation of falling? #Have you recently smelled something that could best be described as cooking fudge when there is no fudge? #Have you ever had physical sensations of what might be described as 'divine nature'? #Have you ever been aware of another consciousness in your thoughts? #Have you ever been diagnosed with an illness such as schizophrenia or mania? #Have you ever had visions of bright dancing lights in your field of vision, that could be similar to fireflies? #Have you ever had a family member fall into a trance and speak in tongues? #Have you ever used recreational drugs? #If yes, have you ever experienced drug-like effects without consuming recreational drugs? #Do you ever have sensations of an outer or other body, an ether body? #Do you find you are easily manipulated by others? #Do you find you have ease in manipulating others? #Have you ever started reading a book you were certain you had never read, and were very familiar with the text as you read through it? #Do you sometimes have cravings to visit ancient places like pyramids or tombs? #Have you ever traveled outside of the United States? #What do you think of the separation between church and state? #Have you ever wanted to peel your skin off like an onion? #What would be the first thing you do after winning the lottery? #How often do you find yourself thinking about your childhood? #Do any of your close friends have relatives in Europe? #Have you ever seen a UFO, or an object you believe was not from Earth? #Do you think the world will end in your lifetime, and of what cause? #How many hours a night do you sleep? #Does your gallbladder feel numb? #Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday? The Questions in Use In "Elements", Myka makes a reference to the questions when she tells Lattimer that she smells fudge. In "Time Will Tell", the smell of fudge in the warehouse leads Artie to discover the Chameleon Mines MacPherson left for him. In "The Greatest Gift", Pete, while in an alternate universe, was asked by MacPherson if he smelled fudge. In "Personal Effects", Claudia asked a store clerk if she noticed the smell of fudge, to which the clerk replied, "That's the fudge store next door. Yum!" In "The Big Snag", after being pulled into the noir novel, Pete commented that everything smelled like fudge. In "Cangku Shisi", Pete notes the smell of fudge a split second before being struck by a sonic boom caused by Chuck Yeager's Favorite LP. In "Endless", during Artie's archive flashback, the agent he's with asks if the property they're about to enter was once a fudge factory, implying that he could smell the scent of fudge. Continuity After it is introduced, Artie asks about question three again, and Myka questions it. Category:Warehouse 13